Arrekusu Muromachi
Arrekusu Muromachi is a three-tailed aviatrix kitsune who is currently one of the Abbotts Aerodrome Commanders and its Janitor as well as being Cheif Engineer and head of Vulpnine Aerospatial. Arrekusu's name is often mispronounced as she is often called, "Arre-kusu", "Arre", "Kusu", or "Arrek". In fact the real pronunciation of her name is "Ah-wrecks" or "Alex". Background Arrekusu comes from various lineages as her main is that of the Vulpnine family, only taking the last name of Muromachi when she immigrated to Second Life. There have been rumors that she has another name, Alex McCloud, but that has yet to be proven by anyone. A talented builder in her respect, she started to work on aircraft only a few weeks after joining SL. Her first aircraft, which was complex for a newbie to build, was a replica version of the Hughes H-1 Racer. However this project was never completed as her scripting knowledge was severely limited. It wasn't until later when she would get her break. Alex(Arrekusu) started working for GinkoTech during the early to mid part of 2005. Being hired on after designing a low prim but correctly styled reactor. Though her career with Ginko led nowhere fast as she found herself unable to come up with the creative ideas that they were looking for. Alex's big break came shortly after SL's second birthday. She was working out some advanced designs which caught the eye of Cubey Terra, one of SL's premier aircraft builders. Also with this came the time where she was a test pilot for his new Cormorant 2 combat aircraft. Her valuable input shaped the way the craft handled in the air. With the agreement to help run events at Abbotts Aerodrome, Alex found her way into the Aerodrome and started building her own craft under the Vulpnine Aerospatial name with the first successful craft, the Fox-1 "Inari" being built and test flown under a week's worth of time. The Autumn of 2005 proved to be a turning point for Alex as the end of 2005 marked her as an important ace. The first ever Calahan Combat Control (CCC) Dogfighting tournament took place around September 17th of 2005. Out of several contestants, Arrekusu took home First Place after a long and drawn out battle with Rickard Rotedgen of R-Type. Soon after that, Cubey "took a short vacation" from the Aerodrome and because none of the Aerodrome Commanders were there at the time to run the place, she was promoted from the position of Liaison to a full Commander. ---- 2006 was a slow year for Arrekusu. Not much happened for her during the rebuild of the Aerodrom or elsewhere for that matter. During mid Spring of 2006, Alex took to the sail with the Flying Tako mainly just for fun and as an alternative to get around the open water. It wasn't until the Summer that she started to compete at the Starboards Yacht Club taking last place for most of the races she was in. By another streak of luck she was taken into the Kazenojin Seiringu and properly trained at the art of sailing the Tako. Her skill drastically improved by that point while under the tutelage of Myrrh Mastel and soon started racing for the Second Life Sailing Federation Challenger Cup under the Kazenojin name. While in the Challenger Cup, her first victory came against the Vagabonds Yacht Club during the second act. She took home First Place in the second race. This would be repeated again as the Kazenojin and Vagabonds made it to the final Challenger Cup race. Alex sailed in that race as the only Kazenojin Seiringu sailor to represent her team. Pixleen Mistrial, of the SLSF, was called in at the last second to be tactician for the KS team. Alex took home the Cup after being the VYC by 2 seconds. Making her one of the first professional furry sailors in SL and the first ever to take home this prestigious award. ---- Currently. Arrekusu Muromachi resides at the Aerodrome, still keeping it tidy and orderly under the watchful eye of Cubey. She has gone back into aicraft building, mainly scripting, under Karl Reistman of Tukmansky Heavy Industry. See Also Abbotts Aerodrome Category:People